


You are my sunshine.

by babykpats



Series: Ian, Mickey & Trevor [17]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute Yevgeny, Domestic, M/M, Polyamory, Singing, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: Trevor was away for the week and suddenly their bed was too big.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mickeymickeymick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeymickeymick/gifts).



> I read a story on here called Beer Run and it had Ian singing to Mickey in it. I loved it so I'm gifting this to the writer of that story.   
> (Dear Mickeymickeymick, sorry if you're not part of the whole trouple ship!)
> 
> This is also for the people who asked for more Yev-Trev moments.

Yevgeny stretched one leg, then the other. He turned to his left and it was too cold. He rolled over to his other side and it was still too cold.

He curled himself into a tiny ball and frowned.

"There's too much space!" He yelled sitting up.

"Motherfucker." Mickey muttered.

"Your turn." Ian grumbled, turning away from Yev and Mickey, settling on the other side of their bed.

"What do you want me to do, huh kid?" Mickey grumbled, pulling Yev against him.

Yev looked up at his papa. "When's mommy coming back?"

Mickey sighed. "Sunday."

"What day is today?" Yevgeny asked.

"Tuesday."

"Tomorrow?"

"Wednesday."

"After that?"

"Thursday."

"And then?"

"Friday."

"And then??"

"Saturday."

Yev sighed exhaustedly. "And then?"

"Sunday."

"That's still too far!" Yevgeny pouted.

"Motherfuckingshitassfuckdickpiss." Ian grumbled. He was so damn tired from his shift and he just really really needed to get some sleep before he has to wake up and do it all over again.

Ian rolled over and wriggled his way over to Yev and Mickey. He reached out for Mickey squishing Yevgeny between their bodies. "There. Bed still too big?"

Yevgeny moved around, testing out his new cocoon then, he smiled, satisfied. "I'm okay now."

"Good." Ian smiled, eyes closing.

Mickey shook his head. That was too fucking easy. If he knew his son, and he did, this shit wasn't over.

After a few moments of silence, Yevgeny spoke once again. "Can you sing for me?"

"Mickey I swear, if this kid keeps talking I'm gonna leave." Ian snapped.

Mickey frowned. "Jesus, Gallagher. Just go sleep in Mandy's fucking room."

Ian sighed. "I'm just really tired, Mick."

"Whatever man. I got my son. Go get some sleep." Mickey muttered, pulling Yevgeny closer.

Now Ian felt like shit. Yevgeny looked like he was on the verge of tears. Ian sighed. "What song did you want to hear?" Ian asked.

"Mommy's song." Yevgeny muttered.

Mickey frowned. "Trevor fucking sings to you?"

"Sometimes. When I ask." Yevgeny said quietly.

Ian was frowning now as well. "How does the song go?"

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray." Yevgeny sang quietly. Then he waited for his dads to start singing. He sighed when they stayed quiet. "I miss mommy."

Ian looked at Mickey. "You know this song?"

Mickey shrugged. "Fuck no, you?"

Ian shook his head. "Yev? What if we call Trevor, will that make you feel better?"

Yevgeny's whole face was split into two by his smile. "Yes!"

Ian smiled and reached for his phone.

"It's like one in the fucking morning where he is." Mickey muttered. "You know how he gets."

Ian raised his eyebrow. "You really wanna deal with this for the rest of the night?"

Mickey rolled his eyes. "Just keep fucking dialing."

Ian didn't feel like raising his head anymore so he just put the phone on speaker.

After too many rings, the call connected.

"Fuckyouwant?" Trevor grunted.

Ian chuckled. "Yev misses yo-"

"Mommy!" Yev greeted.

"Hey Yev." Trevor said.

Mickey laughed. Trevor's voice still sounded tired and sleepy but he always had a soft spot for Yevgeny.

"Can you sing to me?" Yevgeny asked.

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Your dads there with you?" Trevor asked.

Mickey chuckled. He couldn't wait to hear this. "Start the damn song, mommy." He teased.

Trevor sighed. "Alright. You comfy?"

"Yes." Yevgeny answered, snuggling against Ian and Mickey's chests.

"Okay. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know how much I love you. So please don't take my sunshine away." Trevor sang.

Trevor's voice was husky with sleep and the singing wasn't perfect, but when the song ended, Ian felt warm inside.

Mickey looked at the content look Yev had on his face. His smile was small but sincere. Mickey felt a tug on his heart.

"Again?" Yev asked, quietly yawning.

Trevor sighed. "Okay. But this is the last time, alright?"

"Last time tonight." Yev clarified.

"Yes," Trevor let out a tired chuckle. "last time tonight."

"Kay." Yevgeny yawned.

Ian quickly figured out how to record the call only seconds before Trevor started singing again.

"...never know how much I love you... don't take my sunshine away." Yevgeny quietly sang along before falling asleep.

The three of them waited a couple more minutes before letting out a collective sigh of relief. Yevgeny was finally asleep.

"When the fuck did you start singing to the kid?" Mickey whispered.

"First day after she got deported. Yevgeny couldn't sleep so I sang to him. At first he was looking at me like I was crazy." Trevor chuckled. "I swear I saw Mickey in his face, looking at me like I was insane for randomly breaking out in song."

Mickey chuckled, oddly proud of his son.

"Then after the third time, I gave up and stopped singing. Then he asked me why I stopped." Trevor said.

Ian could almost see the fond smile on Trevor's face.

"After that, he just asks me to sing to him randomly." Trevor said, yawning quietly after.

Ian smiled. "I miss you."

Trevor chuckled. "It's only been a day."

"The start is the hardest part." Ian said. "By the end of the week, we'll probably forget you ever existed but for now, we miss you."

Trevor chuckled. "Shut up."

"How are your parents?" Mickey asked quietly.

"They're great. I've mostly convinced them to fly back with me. I want them to meet you." Trevor said.

Mickey frowned.

Ian rolled his eyes. "And by 'you' you mean all of us, right Trev?"

"'Course." Trevor answered. "I told them about Yev. They can't wait to meet him."

Mickey frowned suspiciously. "Really?"

"Yeah." Trevor answered. "They kept saying that they've been praying for grandkids."

Everything was silent.

"Not that I told them Yev was their grandson!" Trevor quickly added, sounding extremely awake at this point. "I just told them my boyfriend has a son."

Everything was still silent.

"I meant 'one of my boyfriends' not 'boyfriend'." Trevor added quietly.

Ian chuckled. "It's fine."

Mickey considered this. "It's fine." He started cautiously. "Would be cool if Yev could have some people he could call grandparents, since Terry and Frank are shit."

Ian beamed. He quickly leaned over to kiss Mickey, effectively smashing Yevgeny's face into his sternum.

"One more song?" Yevgeny asked suddenly.

"You woke him up?" Trevor groaned.

"Sorry." Ian said sheepishly.

Mickey chuckled. "Wasn't me." Mickey spoke into the phone.

"Mommy, one more?"

Trevor sighed and sang one more time.


End file.
